


Thou Shall Not Kill

by Woon



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Gen, Sibling Banter, Swearing, flirtation, referenced family member death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Death, love, betrayal, angst.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys) & Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Thou Shall Not Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought I had this already on here. more things getting dusty in drafts. I posted it elsewhere that much I know. well, it is here now.

* * *

_Shay woke up before the sun had set. There a sudden feeling of loss. Then David was screaming in her mind, "Marko is dead." Even from such a long distance, she felt his rage and sorrow. "Come home Shay, help us avenge your little brother. Come home, princess, I need you." David’s voice whispering in Shay’s ear like he was in the room. Tears tinged with blood streamed down her face. She can’t go back, not even for Marko._

* * *

“Are you lost?” Daddy always said to stay away from the locals of  Santa Carla, so Shay kept walking. She heard footsteps following her, she was almost to the motel. “Are you just going to ignore me?” 

“ Yes.” she responded knowing she shouldn’t, “I’m not lost, please leave me alone.”

“I just want to talk with you. Look at me, please?” Shay felt an urge to look at the owner of the voice pestering her, she tried to fight her curiosity. 

“Shay!” Her brother Marko came running towards her. “Dad’s pissed, I tried to cover for you.” He looked passed her, “Who was that guy talking to you?” Shay glanced back and saw a blonde man walking away. 

She shrugged, “Probably a local, I wasn’t talking to him.”

“Hey, I’m not Dad, I’m not going to give you shit like him.” That goofy grin of his always makes her smile. “Is he why you were late getting back?”

“Not likely. Some girls remembered me from last summer, I hung with them a bit.” She lightly punched his arm. “And no I’m not going to introduce you to them.”

“Oh come on, Shay. I’m a teenager with raging hormones. I have needs.” 

“That’s why I won’t do it.” Marko tried for a puppy dog look, “Fine, I’ll introduce you to Milly.”

“Is she the prettiest one?” Shay just rolled her eyes and started towards the motel to get her lecture from their father. “Shay? Is she?”

“All of them are pretty, Marko. She’s the one without a boyfriend.” She shoved her brother and ran off laughing.

* * *

“I expected you back two hours ago, Shay.” 

“Daddy, I’m eighteen. I don’t need a curfew.”

“Shay, I just… I just want you to be safe. Santa Carla isn’t like it was when your mother and I were kids growing up here.”

“Then why do you insist we keep coming back here every summer.” She knew why, but her father never answers the question. And the argument ends. Four years since Mom’s death and no one will talk about it. 

“ Someone is interested in buying the motel, I was thinking it was time to sell it.” Her father seemed so tired, he used to be a happy man. “You kids seem to hate it here so there’s no point in keeping it.”

“It isn’t that we hate it here daddy. We like Santa Carla, just fine. It’s the motel. It isn’t healthy to keep coming back to where it happened. Where she…” Shay couldn’t finish the sentence. Mom died in this motel. There was a chill in the air that seemed to seep into her bones. “I’m going to my room now, good night, daddy.” Her father just nodded.

* * *

Shay had just unlocked the door to her room when she heard rustling sounds nearby, “Really, Marko? Hiding in the bushes, what are you eight?” Her brother came out of hiding.

“Let’s hit the town, Shay.”

“I’m tired, little brother.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’ve been cooped up all day here with Dad. Before that, it was the fucking car trip.” Marko tried to keep his voice low. “C’mon Shay, please.”

“If I say no you’re just going to go out on your own.” Marko tried for an angelic smile. “Fine. Let’s go you little shit.” She punched her brother in the arm and locked her door. 

The temperature had dipped making Shay wish she had brought her sweater. She had forgotten how cold it could get in Santa Carla after sunset. Marko offered his coat, but she declined, Marko has always been prone to getting sick quite frequently.  _ My luck he’ll catch a cold and weasel out of his share of cleaning. _

__ “Hillary said there’s a bonfire tonight. We can head there.”

“Will your friends be there,” your brother smirked.

“They aren’t my friends.” it was true they were friendly enough, but Shay never really had many people she’d call a friend. “If they were I’d definitely wouldn’t help you try to sate your teenage boy ‘needs’. I’d never subject my friends to that.”

“Hey!” Marko took on a mock offended tone. “You’ve crushed my dreams of impregnating all your friends.” Shay smacked his arm. “Abuse!”

It didn’t take long to find the bonfire, it was an impressive blazing pile of wood. Shay found a good-sized piece of driftwood they could sit on not too far from the bonfire but away from most of the crowd. Her brother found a group of people with beer and managed to grab two bottles without being noticed. Marko pulled out his knife, Shay watched him struggle to get the stupid bottle opener out of its slot. “Shit. Should have swiped theirs.” 

Someone grabbed the bottle Shay was holding and popped it open, she didn’t recognize the face but the hair was familiar, “Here use mine.” He handed Marko his knife the bottle opener still out. 

“Thanks, man.” The man handed Shay her beer back, she wasn't keen on how close he was sitting. “Hey, I recognize you. You were trying to hit on my sister earlier this evening.” Shay’s face went red.

“Marko shut up.” she hit her brother's arm a bit harder than normal.

“Shit, that hurt Shay!” Marko handed back the knife after folding the bottle opener down.

The man held out his hand, “David.” Marko shook his hand but David’s eyes were on Shay. She didn’t like it, she wouldn't make eye contact with him. “So, Marko and Shay, here for the summer?” He was making small talk, David didn't seem the type. 

“Yeah, the old man drags us out here every summer.”

Shay handed her untouched beer to David and stood. “This is the last summer.” The words falling from her lips, Marko nearly choked on his drink.

“What?!” Marko spat out the words once his coughing subsided. Shay walked off towards the bonfire, hoping the fire will chase away the chills she can't shake.

* * *

David gulped the cold beer in his hand, “Tell me about your sister.” He had kept his eyes on Shay as she moved towards the fire. Marko followed David’s gaze. His sister looked cold, judging how she kept rubbing her arms. 

“Dude, you're not her type.” David let out a soft chuckle.

“What is her type then?” Marko frowned at David, he wasn’t sure giving this guy personal information about his sister was a smart idea. Shay might kick his ass.

“You just aren’t, no offense, man.” David looked at the younger man thoughtfully.

“I get it, keeping your sister safe from the wicked.”

“She is quite capable of doing that on her own. I prefer to not have her kick my ass. Self-preservation, dude.” Marko finished his beer, he stood up looking about before spotting an unattended cooler. “I’m going to get another cold one. Later man.”

* * *

Shay stared into the blazing fire in front of her, its heat seemed unable to get rid of the cold dread that seemed to penetrate her very soul. The suddenness of a coat being draped over her shoulders startled her out of her thoughts. 

“Santa Carla gets cold at night,” David’s voice closer than she'd like.

“I’d forgotten that.”

She turned to see David light a cigarette, he chuckled when he saw the face she made, “Don’t like smokers, princess?” Shay slid her arms into the sleeves of David’s jacket, her arms weren’t quite long enough for it but it was better than nothing. “What do you like, Shay?” 

“Does it matter? You don't need to pretend like you are interested in what I like. Guys like you only want one thing.” Shay watched him blow out a cloud of smoke, she looked away when he tried to make eye contact.

“I am interested in finding out what kind of noises you make.” Shay rolled her eyes and started to slide out of David’s coat, but David was faster. “Don’t be stupid, it’s cold and the fire isn’t warming you up fast enough,” David zipped up his jacket, rolling up the sleeves a bit for her. Shay noticed he had lost the cigarette, maybe he flicked it into the fire. “So, you look at me and think you know everything about me, princess” David leaned in closer, “You won’t even make eye contact with me, that is far ruder than any wicked thought I could have about you, little Shay.” 

Shay fought against her instinct to move away from David. “Then I am rude, David. Take your jacket back and leave me alone.” She just wanted him to move away, she felt suffocated. David pulled back abruptly, looking past Shay.

“Little brother is getting in a bind.” Shay turned to see a small gathering of people. Marko was getting shoved around, a group of guys that were larger than him.

“Damn it.” Shay started in the direction of the crowd. David grabbed her arm. “Let go. They're twice his size, I have to get him out of there.”

“What are you going to do, Shay?” Shay yanked free of David’s grip and continued on her path. She tripped over an abandoned blanket, seeing a pile of empty bottles she grabbed one. Shay found herself pushing past drunken idiots, she ignored the fact someone grabbed her ass. She jumped up and smashed the bottle onto the head of one of her brother's tormentors, he dropped to his knees screaming. Shay moved passed him and jumped on the next nearest guy. 

Wrapping her arms tight around his neck to cut off his breathing, Shay clung to his back as he struggled to remove her. Marko took advantage of the distraction and tackled his last remaining aggressor. Someone pulled Shay off the guy she was grappling. “He's unconscious, princess.” David’s arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her pinned against him. She tried to pull away. “You evened the playing field, Shay. Let Marko finish his battle.” 

“Please, let go of me.” The heat from his breath on her neck was bothering Shay, putting unwanted thoughts in her head. “David, let go.”

“Not until after your brother finishes his fight.” He brought his free hand up to touch Shay’s hair. “I bet your hair shines when light hits it. Does it look like fire in the sunlight?” He didn’t get an answer. Shay managed to hold back a quiet moan as he continued to caress her hair. Shay had turned her focus to her brother's fight, just in time to see the guy he was fighting fall to his knees.

Marko came running up, “Shay did you fucking see that?! I kicked his ass.”

“Fantastic, time to go. Dad’s gonna be pissed.” Shay looked at her brother’s face, he was going to have one hell of a shiner, come morning. David insisted on walking with them much to Shay’s dismay, she wanted nothing more than to give him his coat back and get away from him.

* * *

Shay got her brother into his room, David leaned against a wall watching her tend to her brother’s scrapes and bruises. “Get some sleep, you little shit.”

“Love you, too, Shay.” 

“You two look out for each other don’t you.” David had followed Shay to her room, she shoved his jacket into his arms.

“Yes.” Shay was doubting the wisdom of letting him know where they lived, she wanted him gone and now he knows where she sleeps. She watched him slip his coat back on, “Thank you for letting me wear your coat and for helping me get my brother home. I’d appreciate it if you’d leave us alone from now on, David.”

David chuckled, moving in close to Shay, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, princess.” Shay shook her head, but he was already walking off. Once inside her room, she made sure all the windows were locked and put something in front of the door for good measure. Her instincts were screaming to stay away from that man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Maybe leave a comment, some kudos as well if you love it.


End file.
